


城中大盗

by welcome2dgy



Category: Captain America:The Winter Soldier
Genre: M/M, 警匪au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	城中大盗

“嗨队长~”  
“你来了队长！”  
“10分钟后会议室集合…不，5分钟！”Steve风风火火的走进警局，和同事打了个照面就匆匆跑去了证物科提取证物。  
这已经是这个月的第三起入室盗窃了，考虑到纽约的治安还没有好到夜不闭户的程度，所以听上去多少有些小题大做，但这三起案子和往常不同，因为那个盗贼就像一个来无影去无踪的鬼魅，没给警方留下任何线索，监控系统损坏、现场找不到指纹脚印，甚至没有人知道他到底存不存在，倒是报案人，清一色的财阀政客。  
上面将这事压的很紧，因为无法声张丢弃物，所以只能开展秘密调查，这一点上Steve倒是看的很透彻，那些大腹便便的老家伙们丢的肯定是不义之财，尽管他不喜欢那些人，可犯罪就是犯罪。  
揉了揉自己酸胀的鼻梁，Steve才刚结束一个连续追捕了18个小时的伤人犯，他与温暖的床垫拥抱还不到4个钟头就又被人拽了起来。  
“被扰了清梦，队长？”物证科的Sharon一边笑着打趣他，一边将装在密封袋里的金属放到桌子上，是那个被神鬼大盗毁掉的高密度保险锁。  
Steve叹了口气面无表情的接过本子签上名，“老把戏了哼？”这些破铜烂铁他可一点也不陌生，那家伙每次做完案都会留下它们作为自己存在的唯一证据。  
“可不是，难道市面上就做不出点结实像样的东西了？”女人收好签字本，目送队长朝她露出一个无奈的苦笑，急匆匆往会议室跑去。

“说说昨晚的情况吧。”Steve将那唯一的证物扔在会议桌上，Sam慢悠悠的举了下手，表情看上去和前两次一样空白，“老样子~一个被破坏掉的保险锁，现场没留下任何东西，大门都像是从里面自己打开的一样毫无破坏痕迹，唯一可以确定的是作案时间，23：38分监控器开始失灵，再恢复是10分钟之后的事，那家伙带走了一幅失窃已久的名画，梵高的，价值我就不说了，所以报案人没有声张此事。”Steve大学时修过犯罪拼图课程，可以精准的根据证人的描述画出犯罪嫌疑人的五官，所以对美术还算在行，他听后点了点头，在面前的小本子上写了些字。  
“其他人呢？”  
Clint看了眼他的搭档Natasha，红发女警官从口袋里掏出一个U盘扔到了Steve面前，“对方给我们的小礼物，可能是想感激纽约警察的宽宏大量。”女警官自嘲的同时吹出一个泡泡，Steve挑眉看着她，并保证他们绝对会抓到对方的，Natasha其实根本不在意结果，她只是觉得有趣，那家伙的行为完全说不通，他偷东西好像不为了钱，只为了证明那些失窃者本身就是更大的贼，她有点喜欢对方了，再加上这次的礼物也十分合女警官的心意。  
Steve打量着手里的U盘，犹豫要不要通知物证科备注，被Natasha看透了他的想法，她用下巴指了指面前的笔电，“你应该先看看里面的内容队长，我保证这家伙是想当罗宾汉。”  
绿林大盗？Steve将U盘插进电脑，一页页关于被盗者的犯罪证据罗列眼前，他差点就忍不住鼓掌了，这可帮了金融犯罪科一个大忙，“失主意识到了吗？”  
“应该还没有，U盘被放在现场一个只有警察才会注意的地方，那家伙是行家。”  
“哪？”  
“门外的毯子下面。”  
Steve了然的点了点头，只有取证的警察才会去查看地毯上的脚印，报案人第一时间关心的往往都是失窃物。  
“把U盘交给金融犯罪科，我们只要专心对付盗贼就行了。”  
Natasha不赞同这个做法，她站起来把泡泡糖嚼的震天响，Steve发愁的看着其他持同样态度的组员，“我知道你们一愁莫展并觉得他的行为很带劲，至少替一些人讨回了公道，但是听我说伙计们，犯罪就是犯罪，如果每个人都想靠自己解决问题，那美国就不需要律法了！我敢说Clint会第一个揭竿而起，”被点了名的男人起身做了个拉弓射箭的姿势配合他，“先不管他的目的是什么，我们总得知道他是谁，现在打起全部精神，Nat和Clint再去一趟犯罪现场调查周边全部监控设备，Sam麻烦你去通知金融科那边…”

再回到公寓已经是晚上7点以后了，又是十几个小时，Steve感到精疲力竭，他的肌肉全天都紧绷着，现在放松下来竟感到十分酸痛，拎着刚刚打包回来的印度菜，他摊在沙发上有气无力地扒拉着面条。  
门铃响起的第三声，Steve终于还是放弃了装死，他懊恼的爬起来蹭到门边，外面站着他的新邻居，Bucky.Barnes，一个在IT行业工作的宅男。  
“嗨~”Steve让自己的声音听上去不是太糟，Bucky的头发和外套还湿着，考虑到外面正下着雨，这家伙显然是刚回来，还忘记了带伞。  
“噢老天啊！Steve伙计你看起来一幅快要栽倒的样子，我能进去吗？”Bucky询问的同时没等Steve回答就径自挤进了温暖的房间，鞋底上的雨水弄湿了一小块地板，Steve很想跟他说今天不适合聊天，但对方已经打开了自己的外卖盒，居然是他平时最喜欢的烤肉汉堡，“你没吃饭？”Steve问。  
“你说这个？”Bucky提起纸袋晃了晃，“这是给你的，我猜你现在急需这个。”那双好看的大眼睛眯成一条缝，嘴角也露出一个大大的微笑。  
Steve从里面关上公寓门，接过了那袋还热乎乎的食物，“我不清楚你是怎么打听到我喜欢这个的，不过我现在确实需要它们！”他毫不客气的开始享用美味的肉饼和金黄色的薯条，表情看上去十分满足。  
“别告诉我这是你从对面第二个路口打包回来的印度菜？”Bucky嫌弃的看了眼沙发边上的外卖袋，那样子像完全深受其害过，“他们的面条永远像是坐了10几个小时的飞机刚刚赶到一样又冷又粘，算了还是说点别的吧。”他露出一个极度不原意回忆的表情，Steve被这描述逗乐了，“你还没告诉我你是怎么猜到我需要一顿可口的晚饭的，万一我吃过了呢？”  
“这很容易，整栋楼都知道你是个警察，而且这些天都见不着你，说明你很忙，当然你还没有女朋友这一点也十分重要，所以我猜这个时间回来，不是打算随便吃点就是干脆不吃了，反正你更希望倒头睡死，我说的没错吧？”  
Steve每天的工作就是和那些犯罪大师打交道，他听过太多精妙的推理了，但今天这个毫无创意却贴心备至的猜测最令他感动，“你是听到我回来才特意出去买的？”  
Bucky不好意思的挠了挠头，“也不算，我刚好下去检查信箱…”这借口可真烂，没等说完他就把嘴巴闭上了，“好了大警长，我得放你回床上去了，也许我们可以改日再聊~”这句似乎也很烂，Bucky没敢看Steve的表情，他急匆匆的抓过钥匙就往门口走，临出门像是想到了什么又返回Steve身边，带走了他扔在地上的印度食盒，“我知道你一向不主张浪费！”  
他知道的可真多，我们才认识不到两个月…Steve摸了摸上翘的嘴角告诫自己不要像个没谈过恋爱的可怜虫一样对你的新邻居流口水，可一想到Bucky会为了他特意冒雨去买晚餐，一阵难以言喻的快乐瞬间冲刷了这三天以来所有的疲惫。  
他们又是从什么时候发展出这种相互关怀的关系呢？  
应该是那天夜里。

Steve刚睡着，一阵轻微的撬动声惊醒了他的警察本能，他摸到床边的枪，朝客厅发出声音的地方悄悄走去，只见一个熟悉的身影正从外面试图推开他的窗子，“Bucky？”  
不速之客被他的突然出现吓了一跳，直接从窗口掉了下去，Steve吓坏了，尽管他们住在二楼，但…这他妈可是二楼！摔坏了怎么办？！  
他边往楼下跑边试图回忆一些急救措施，万一呆会场面太过血腥，他至少得保住Bucky的命。  
窗子下面是勒普顿夫人的花园，里面种了不少植物，Steve赶到时Bucky正歪歪斜斜的挂在一棵高大的玫瑰丛里，脸上被花茎划出了很多小口子，衣服也勾破了，还好人没事。  
“你…你是想从我的窗户爬进来吗？”Steve快速将对方从那些尖锐的绿叶里解救出来，然后架着呲牙咧嘴的Bucky回到自己房间，“我想你需要消毒。”说完他又到卧室去翻医药箱，拜职业所赐，除了破伤风他什么都有。  
“我刚加完班，忘记带钥匙了，在楼下按了会门铃发现你没在家，”“我在家！”Steve打断他，“我现在知道了，但刚刚我差不多要把门铃按坏了！嘶…轻点！！！”Bucky躲避着消毒棉的碰触，像个不听话的小孩。  
“可能是故障，明天我会打电话报修，”Steve没有停下手里的动作，只是明显比刚才轻柔了许多，他连大气都不敢喘的盯着Bucky被扎破的嘴角，一点点将药水渗透进皮肤里，“然后你就发现我的窗户没锁？”  
“我只是碰碰运气，你也知道我的房间靠近街道，难道要在众目睽睽之下翻墙越脊？即使我们都知道那是我的房间，可我还不想对着警察解释。”和一开始相比，Bucky已经不再那么抗拒伤口传来的刺痛了，但他依然保持坐在离Steve半米的地方，好像这样就能少疼一点，面对这样的Bucky，Steve有些想笑。  
尽管他就是一位警察，也从不觉得市民配合警局工作是个麻烦事，但Bucky的假设的确很有必要，拖着疲惫的身体回到家发现没带钥匙还因为翻自己的窗户被带去警局，想想就可怜，但可能是他想的太投入了，以至于当发现自己的手已经捧住对面人的脸时，他都还在为脑海里可怜兮兮的鹿仔落泪。  
“你是不是把我幻想成无家可归的小猫小狗了？！”Bucky挥开那些柔情蜜意的发展，提起Steve睡衣的领口将人拉到面前，“我差点摔死！你这是谋杀，警官！我要投诉你！！！”  
“投诉我不该制止有人在三更半夜爬进我家？通过窗户？”Steve笑着任由Bucky把他们之间的距离缩短到5公分，然后他闻到了一身玫瑰的芬芳，一定是那家伙刚刚掉进花丛沾染的，希望明早勒普顿夫人的怒吼不会掀了屋顶。  
“总之你得补偿我Steve~我现在疼的厉害，很可能会发烧，说不定伤口还会感染破伤风…”Bucky念叨他名字的声音总是带着点上翘的卷舌，像种呢喃，在这个一片黑暗，周围还都是玫瑰花香的房子里，警察也很难把持的住，但是破伤风什么的指控似乎有点讹诈的嫌疑，他刚想反驳，那人已经一头扎进他怀里睡着了，还真是个可怜的家伙~  
Steve小心翼翼的将人抱到床上，又盖好被子，这才退出房间。  
独自躺在沙发上，房间里还萦绕着双氧水与玫瑰的味道，Steve双手枕在脑后，不自觉的又想到了Bucky，这个刚搬来的新邻居年轻帅气，做事虽然总是冒冒失失，但为人热情，喜欢帮助邻居们搞定各种电脑里的小故障，没有不良交友记录，每天按时上下班，除了偶尔加班晚归，这样一总结好像太优秀了点，Steve试图挑出些缺点，比如爱花钱、随便对谁都笑…说到笑，他尤其喜欢Bucky笑起来的样子，好像全世界都跟着笑了。  
噢你完了Steve！你一定是喜欢上自己的邻居了，但他是个男孩子！  
有谁说男孩子是个限制了吗？  
不，市政厅门口每天都有至少一对相同性别的恋人在排队。  
可我们才认识了一个多月，说过的话不超过20句！  
但他已经睡在你的床上了！  
那只是个意外！  
他在心里和另一个举着粪叉的自己辩驳了半天也没得出什么结论，倒是就这样迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，等到第二天腰酸背痛的滚到地上时Bucky刚好推门出来，“哇噢~无需行此大礼，我知道你内心愧疚Steve，起来吧，我原谅你了！”Bucky拿腔作势的冲他昂起下巴，就如同一个骄傲的小王子，但很快又被自己浮夸的表演逗笑了。  
“你学过表演？”  
Bucky打了个哈欠揉乱自己的头毛，“大学时谁没玩过，联谊会、迎新、毕业，反正他们会找到各种名正言顺的理由让你上台出丑。”捏起餐桌上剩下的半块烤苹果派，Bucky没关心另一半的去向就狼吞虎咽的嚼进了嘴里，他饿坏了，昨晚到现在什么都没吃，大概是摔懵了。  
Steve看着对方的牙齿咬在他昨晚吃剩的甜点上，暗自吞咽了下口水，“冰箱里还有其他食物，要来点吗？”  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的年轻人，快快快！！”Bucky边催促边上前拉住Steve裸露在外的胳膊，将人推进了厨房，这感觉就像撒娇的妻子在要求丈夫下早厨，Steve打了个激灵，用冰箱里的冷气命令自己停止胡思乱想！  
而他们的关系就是从那晚开始变得不一样了，Steve发现Bucky好像经常忘记带钥匙，或者电话一类的，最后他干脆把自己多余的钥匙放在了门外的地毯下面，以防这傻小子哪天又因为爬窗户摔个一脸刺儿。

金融犯罪科最终还是得到了那个U盘，可就像Natasha预感的那样，原告虽然变成了被告，却只提及了一些无关轻重的小事，零零总总加起来不过是罚款和几个月的拘禁，女警官瞪大眼睛将判决通知甩在Steve面前，眼神里全是“为什么当初不听老娘”的质问。  
“Nat你是警察，不是杀手，我不想再重申有关正义与法律的不同了，现在如果你闲着的话，麻烦和Clint去信息科那边调一下当天的信号干扰源，我一个在IT行业就职的朋友给了我一些启发，我觉得可以照他的方法试试。”  
“你居然有其他行业的朋友？”红发女人的口气依然不算友好，Steve也不和她生气，他将一摞签了名字的文件递过去，“除了房东太太和那个一年有三个月都追着我卖保险的推销员，是的，我还有其他朋友。”  
Natasha的脸色稍微好看了些，但她还是一句话没说拿过那些单子就绝情的离开了，Steve无奈的挑了挑眉，他想起三天前自己在Bucky家吃饭时，对没错，他们现在偶尔会一起吃个晚饭什么的，通常都是Steve感谢上次的外带或是Bucky感谢他又一次用自己的钥匙解救了他的脸等等，反正他们谢来谢去的发展到现在隔三差五就会忍不住一起吃饭，Steve将这看成理所当然，Bucky则多少开始期待这种事情最好能延续到10点以后，至少不是晚间新闻一结束古板的警长先生就开始起身感谢他的咖喱…  
当时电视刚好播到了这则消息，要知道一个有政治身份的财阀就算被简单的叫询也够新闻业忙活几天了，更何况那老家伙要在里面呆上大半年，“他怎么了？”Bucky问。  
“诈骗、走私、贿赂，可能还有别的。”Steve喝了口邻居刚煮好的咖啡，随口吐出一大堆罪名，面前的热气让他看起来十分不严谨，又或者说他只是难得的放松。  
“我知道这问题很蠢，有些事必须保密。”Bucky像个做错事的小孩子一样站在桌旁盯着Steve，脸上有点委屈又有点不知所措，他猜自己触犯了某些行业底线。  
“天啊我不是那个意思！”Steve看到眼前的人露出那种迷茫的表情才意识到普通市民根本不知道失窃案的发生，自然不可能明白那家伙犯了这么多事为何只判半年，于是Steve将那个罗宾汉见义勇为的事迹讲给了他听，Bucky竟然表现的十分崇拜。  
“哇哦~酷！那家伙真的像鬼魂一样从未被人拍到过吗？哪怕是背影？”  
“对~哪怕是背影！我甚至连他一根头发丝都无缘一见，你可千万不要四处传播，我会丢面子的！”  
Bucky被警长难得撅起嘴抱怨的样子吓了一跳，Steve也没想到自己对邻居的信任已经接近毫无保留的地步，但他们谁都没觉得不妥。  
“其实…当然这是你们警察的事，我本不该多嘴…”  
“Oh come on~别卖关子了你这家伙！”Steve用脚踢了一下Bucky的小腿，对方笑呵呵的在他身边的沙发上坐下，“你刚才说到了监控被破坏，那就必须远程操控，如果真是这样就会产生信号干扰，类似电话里的杂音，只要通过技术分析就可以找到具体的发射位置，去查查那个地方，或许附近的监控会给你意想不到的收获，别总指望受害人自己提供线索。”  
Steve因这大串的分析而露出赞赏的神色，他从没见过Bucky工作时的样子，只知道那家伙是个电脑达人，看来到了自己熟悉的领域，小狮子的雄风就立刻展现了，“听着Buck，我想我必须好好请你喝顿酒，别拒绝。”  
Bucky歪过头斜睨着面前的男人，他此刻的表情已经算的上绝佳，再配合昏暗柔黄的灯光，你邀约，我暗示，照道理会有一个顺理成章的身体碰触，如果发展的快点，他们甚至可以获得一个吻，可惜对方是Steve…全美国最后一个处男（Bucky和他的同事这样形容过），那家伙礼貌的一把握住了他的手，“我代表政府感谢你，等我的好消息！”然后踱门而去…  
Bucky突然很想揍他一顿，他要么是存心的，要么是故意的！怎么会有男人如此不解风情？！

几个小时后，Natasha风风火火的拽着还没吃完午饭的Clint闯了进来，“你男朋友这回帮了大忙，我们在附近一个酒店的监控录像里找到了这个。”  
Steve犹豫了一下，很想解释他和Bucky并不是那种关系，可他的同事好像根本不在意这事似的将几张模糊的照片扔到了他面前。  
一个穿着普通运动衣，戴着棒球帽的男人出现在了画面上，他背着一个电脑包，非常随意的样子，像个技术工也像独自旅行的游客。  
“背包里是设备？”他打量着那个身形，对方很聪明，知道怎么躲避监控，画面永远围绕着他的头顶和背影。  
“不知道，我们能找到的就这么多，案发前两天这家伙都会选择犯罪现场附近最高的建筑物，前两起也是如此，但是这种高层有的是酒店，有的是写字楼，人群密集又不固定，逐一盘问无疑是大海捞针，我们等于依然毫无进展。”  
“但起码知道他是个男的了，先把这个发现记下来，你们继续去查那些大厦的监控，电梯、消防通道、后巷和杂物间都别放过。”  
“好。”Natasha已经准备离开，但Clint的眼神还在搭档和Steve之间来回穿梭，“你还有其他发现？”Steve问。  
“呃…就是刚刚，Nat说你…说你有个男朋友？！”他显的有点尴尬，倒不是说上司的性取向令他不满，而是这事发生在Steve身上真的很不可思议，他从来不觉得“美国队长”有这方面的时髦追求。  
“没有，她开玩笑而已。”对下属当面议论他这种事Steve向来不在意。  
“你早晚得把他带到聚会上，我赌一个月之内，想加码吗？”女人得意的露出一个坏笑，并用胳膊撞了Clint一下。  
“你到底在说谁？谁是队长的男朋友？信息科的？！这不可能！！难道是监控组？？上帝啊如果是的话就别告诉我了！！！”Clint还不知道Steve有个“在IT行业就职的朋友”这事，他简直一脸快要被八卦谋杀了的表情。  
“所以说根本不存在，只是一个向我提供了建议的友好市民，是Nat太希望替我摆脱单身了。”女警官的私生活除了女人固有的那几种消遣，最热衷的还有帮Steve介绍女朋友，两年内强迫他去见了28个，这里面还包括5个男的…她都快把身边的朋友得罪遍了，而他的上司显然更喜欢和罪犯打交道。  
“没错~一个我们从未听你提过，却已经跟你熟到可以相互讨论案件的友好市民，在我印象里你可不是那么不严谨的人队长，盗窃案是保密的，就连Clint都想到了他只能是我们的同事（忽略Clint此时的不满），而你不会想要替信息科那帮蠢蛋掩饰身份，这只能说明你担心他被牵扯进来，并且你知道我不可能相信这主意是你自己坐在苹果树下突然就有的，好了，我无意打探你的私生活，我只是想知道是不是以后都不用再帮你预订餐厅了？你的迟到记录已经把我那些进出高级餐厅的信用等级彻底拉进了黑名单！”  
“Sorry？我不知道还有信用等级这回事，不过你分析的还真是…头头是道，但我建议你少和设备研发的Stark聊天，那家伙不研究武器的大部分时间里都在耍嘴皮子，现在离开我的房间，去和信息科的蠢……同事们找乐子吧！还有，你在试图当着我的面赌博Romanoff探员！”Steve指了指他们两个，Natasha不屑一顾的踩着她的高跟鞋离开了，Clint像是恍然大悟般的点了点头，“所以你并不否认自己有了个男朋友？恭喜你队长！”然后趁Steve没来的及开口教育他之前蹿了出去。  
“男朋友？”事实上Steve可不迟钝，别人都喜欢说他一本正经、古板、老顽固什么的，可在他自己看来，和不认可的女士（男士也算上）调情难道不是…很奇怪吗？他又不是个花花公子！Steve允许自己在捍卫感情这事上小小的走了会神，然后就继续投入到了那些资料中。  
他总觉得这个身影十分熟悉，但又想不起来在哪见过，也许他这辈子都在和匪徒打交道已经习惯了，看谁都像隔壁邻居…Oh shit！如果Natasha知道他这样无时无刻的想着自己邻居，一定会指着鼻子嘲笑他是个情窦初开的小男孩！

时间在一小部分黑人闹事和年轻人磕药中又度过了两个星期，这段期间那个会飞檐走壁变戏法的家伙好像消失了一样十分安分，这让Natasha一度想把她攒的年假提前休了，而且三起案子又都没有公开，在纽约老百姓眼中他们简直可以高枕无忧的睡到圣诞节。  
案情就这样坠入了僵局，好吧，原本也没什么头绪，Steve捏了捏眉心，收起那个关于罗宾汉少的可怜的资料夹，对着穿衣柜里的镜子整理了下领口，他今天约了Bucky吃晚饭，用一瓶贵极了的指甲油换得了Natasha所剩不多的信誉度，和一个暧昧的微笑。  
他不是第一次和人约会了，其实说约会也是言之过早，Steve的理由是上次Bucky的建议真的帮他们找到了罗宾汉的第一张图像，他得正式感谢一下对方，但Natasha说这借口明显的让人不忍心戳破，他只好干巴巴的接受了这就是个约会的说法。  
Steve习惯了早到，当然之前那些见面并不是他刻意出状况，只是都碰巧赶上了突发事件，等他终于出现时对方不是已经走了就是无法忍受他邋遢的造型，打斗有时在所难免。  
“抱歉伙计，遇到了一个小Bug，不过被我及时摆平了！”Bucky出现时像一阵风，吹进了Steve的心里，他双手交握撑住下巴等对方将薄呢外套递给侍者才开口，“什么是Bug？”也许试着和对方聊天不会让他看起来显得太紧张，或者太期待。  
“小毛病，像是你在打俄罗斯方块时突然掉下来的都是方块。”Bucky皱了皱鼻子，好像挺不待见那个“Bug”的。  
“噢真的吗？那我想我喜欢这个Bug！”虽然Steve平常根本不接触电子游戏，但俄罗斯方块他还是玩过的，他最喜欢掉下来的是四方块，那会很容易削分，Bucky也觉得可能是自己的例子举的不好，他笑着挥了挥手，把这句话抽象的扔进了回收站。  
随后Steve点了几个Natasha推荐的菜品，还让侍者帮他们配了瓶酒，Bucky全程都像在看一个经验丰富的老手那样盯着他，让他坐立难安，“我发誓我是第一次来这种地方！”他举手做了个投降的姿势，Bucky这才放过他，很快又换上了那种听起来就像冰块被泡在酒里面…挺遥远…其实早就钻进了耳朵的声音对他说，“看来…有人提前作了功课？”  
Steve喜欢Bucky说话时的鼻音，带着慵懒的随性，让人听了非常想躺下，不不不，他不是说躺到床上，不，他也是说躺到床上，总之…就是让人忍不住想躺在他身边，然后一直听他用这种声音和自己说话。  
“Steve？你有在听我说吗？”Bucky冲他晃了晃手，Steve沉浸在刚刚那类似调情的小旋律里，一时忘记了回应，“当然，我在想自己是从什么时候就开始做的功课，也许可以追溯到那晚你从我的阳台上摔下去，我总觉得请你吃点好的，以免你记恨我。”  
Bucky瞬间露出一个扭曲的表情，他想表现的很生气，但又实在忍不住不去笑，于是不停的舔着嘴唇想咬住嘴角的弧度，Steve被他红彤彤的舌尖扫的心里像落了根羽毛，他感到一阵口干舌燥，事后想来，要不是酒上的及时他们很有可能已经啃起来了，而不是等到回家的路上。  
“抱歉打扰二位，酒要现在开吗？”侍应生淡然的站在他们中间感受了一把被热情的尔和蒙掀翻是什么体验，顺便瞄了眼Bucky的领口，很普通的白色V领T恤，为了配合礼仪套了件休闲西装，就是领口开的有点低，Steve作为一名警察，适时的观察到了这些， 他用一张面额不低的小费换来了自行添酒的不被打扰时光。  
“非常感谢您的慷慨，祝您和您可爱的男朋友有个愉快的晚上。”  
“所以他还是忍不住要赞扬我一下？”哦，看来Bucky也注意到了那家伙滴溜乱转的眼神，可是他没有反驳“男朋友”的说法，这让Steve重新变得愉快了起来，“谁让你太优秀了呢~”  
他们的确度过了一个非常开心的夜晚，不得不说服务生搭配的酒还是为这家餐厅值回了票价，即使他们都喜欢盯着Steve可爱的男朋友看个没完。  
因为酒精的怂恿，Steve在临出门前揽住了Bucky的腰帮他打开餐厅门，他有一秒钟担心过对方会甩开他给他难堪，但Bucky顺势将头贴在了他的肩膀上，他们身高差不多，对方带着酒香和罗勒的味道钻进了Steve的大脑，他很想再把头往下低几公分，可这是大街上，他不能不替Bucky考虑。  
他们保持着相互依偎的姿势走过琳琅满目的商店和街道，谁也没提出要拦一部计程车，他们就那么安静的走着，脚步多少有点急促，Bucky一直笑呵呵的，Steve能感觉到他脸上的热度，就蹭在他脖子的周围，现在他揽着对方的手心里全是汗，他很想找点话题，但又不忍心就这样和Bucky的身体分开，当然看着他的眼睛听他聊天也很好，反正他像个小妞儿一样觉得自己男朋友哪都好，对，就是他男朋友了，上一秒刚刚决定的！他在心里跟自己说。  
他们又错过了一个地铁站，也许Bucky还不累，这样走走刚好能够醒酒，“你想走回去吗？”Steve终于开口了，他的声音很轻，听起来随时会被气流吹走的样子。  
“走回去太远了，我明天还要开会，天知道我一个技术人员为什么总要开会？！”  
Steve被他的抱怨逗笑了，他揽紧那具靠在怀里的身体，用下巴蹭了蹭对方的头顶，可能是想传达一种安慰，但Bucky显然更希望得到点别的，当他们面前的行人终于没那么多时，Steve被他男朋友拉入了一个小巷。  
亲吻发生的猝不及防，Steve还没来得及回忆那些女生喜欢念叨的“接吻妙招”就被Bucky的舌头抓走了全部注意力，他终于知道为什么人们那么热衷于给他介绍女朋友了，这感觉真好，和一个你喜欢的人亲吻，感受彼此的气息混合成一团水蒸气，再从每一个毛孔中蒸发出来，整个过程就像在全身快速的游过一阵激流，撞的心脏都在发紧，这就是心动吧？  
Steve将Bucky揉进怀里，和对方主动急切的索吻不同，他的吻更加温柔，也更富有侵略性，他几乎把Bucky整个脑袋都护在了外人看不见的角度，不管路人怎么看他，他不想被任何人瞧见对方此刻的样子，就像一只真正懵懂性感的小鹿。  
“你知道自己现在看起来像什么吗？”Steve气喘吁吁的拉开一点缝隙，一边询问一边还依依不舍的继续啄吻着对方的嘴角，Bucky漏出一个鼻音，那声音很轻，但在警长的耳朵里已经足够致命了，“什么？”他也咬了下Steve丰满的嘴唇作为回馈。  
“一只真正的小鹿。”  
“是吗？这可能刚好解释了为什么你现在看起来像一头狼，就像要把我吃了。”Bucky将这暧昧的暗示由他们尚未分开的唇齿间直接传递给了Steve，让一向正直的警长瞬间窘迫的后退了一步，“抱歉。”他有点不好意思，像个大男孩。  
Bucky把他又拉了回来，“别走～”他重新靠进Steve怀里，用额头蹭了蹭对方的胸膛，像在讨好他。  
Steve发誓他没别的意思，但看看他们现在的情况，被揉的乱七八糟的头发，红彤彤的嘴唇和已经扯开的领口…行吧，他三十多年来第一次坐实了色狼这个指控。  
“现在回去吗？还是要再走一会？”  
“我怀疑你还有心情再走一会？”  
“看看现在是谁等不及了？”Steve滑稽的翻了个白眼，他整理好Bucky的衣领，自然而然的拉住对方的手，“真的走回去也没多远，”他假装思考着，“只要…五个路口？”Bucky撞着Steve的肩膀发出一声难以置信的大笑，将人推出了巷口，但一直到他们急切的将彼此推进公寓大门，两只手都没再松开过。  
恋爱中的人怎么会在乎这点黏糊劲，这是后来Natasha总结的，用来对全组目瞪口呆的年轻人解释为什么他们一向古板的队长初次携伴侣聚餐就像变了个人似的大秀恩爱。

“你的鹿仔不在家，你们吵架了？” 某个加班审讯后的深夜，Sam顺路送Steve回家却没看见Bucky，他忍不住像个老妈子似的开始质疑两人的情感状况，Steve莫名其妙的承担了这个指控，“他住在隔壁，”然后看了眼表，“这时间可能在看那些科幻片，我猜。”  
“呃...所以即使你们的关系已经穿破了那道墙，却依然假装是两户人？”他的同事表示不理解，Steve却认为即便是伴侣关系也应该尊重彼此的生活方式，Bucky工作总是很晚，因为IT行业不需要早起，可他不同，他喜欢5点钟起来晨跑，这势必影响他们的睡眠质量，还不提那些消耗体力的其他运动，Steve偷偷窘迫了一下，希望他的下属没发现。  
“我可真不懂老年人的爱情，反正你们没事就好，我就不去和他打招呼了，替我向他问好，下次聚餐见。”  
“我会的。”将人送走，Steve坐在沙发上思考了一会关于是否应该和Bucky同居的问题，但是上次他们无意间聊到此事时Bucky似乎表现的很希望能够独立，他不排斥Steve将大把的闲暇时光都用来消磨在他的沙发上，甚至很希望他留宿，但是同居…  
一定是Sam的观念太轻浮了，他和Bucky才认识了不到半年，将同事默默谴责了一番的Steve抱着打包回来的热马铃薯敲响了隔壁的门，但并没有得到回应。  
“Bucky？”他又试着拍了几下，他男朋友偶尔喜欢带着耳机看惊悚片，然后再整晚躲进他怀里不敢下床，这一点他至今也不太理解，不过这会Bucky好像真的不在家，这么晚了他会去哪，正常人11点45分也许已经睡了，但Steve坚信Bucky不属于正常作息的那类，难道他生病了？  
正在担心的时候，手机传来突兀的铃声，Steve赶快回到室内接通，是Clint，“队长，你刚走就接到了报案，那家伙又开始行动了，不过没得手！”  
“好，报下位置，现场见！”扔下炸薯条，Steve抓起摩托车钥匙就冲出了公寓，一路上他心里都莫名的烦躁，疲惫加上Bucky的不知所踪，让冷静惯了的“美国队长”总也静不下心去思考案情，好不容易到达了现场，Clint已经兴奋的等在了门口。  
“重大发现！那家伙刚切断监控信号进去不到30秒，整个房子的系统就恢复了，就像一个提前设好的圈套，他离开的十分匆忙，甚至没来得及清理证据！”  
“什么证据？”  
“当然是作案工具，难道他每次打开保险柜都是靠运气猜中的？！你怎么了队长？”Clint关心的看了Steve一眼，后者严肃的板着一张脸，“这地方怎么那么眼熟？”  
“哈哈哈这是Stark家！”  
“设备科那个科学怪人？”这倒是让Steve始料不及。  
“没错，也难怪那家伙得不了手，Stark可是出了名的工业世家，他也不事先打听一下。”  
“他为什么要偷Stark？”  
“可能是因为老Stark吧，他们是靠武器发的家，你也知道军火商的背景，发明坦克总不会是为了去保护学校吧！我猜那家伙把这些都列进了不义之财，谁知道，反正Stark正在研究那些没被带走的电子仪器，还一副很欣赏的样子，另外他自己的监控拍下了罗宾汉的样子，你绝对大开眼界。”  
“快带我去看看！”不知道为什么，Steve的心里总是有种不安的因素在发酵，他说不上来，案件有了新进展在往常是最能令他获得安慰的，但今晚他反常的厉害，连脚步都跟着发沉。  
“就是这家伙，简直武装成了特种部队哼？”Clint指着刚刚打印出来的高清晰截图，画面虽然阴暗，但是比上一次大厦里拍到的模糊头顶好太多了，那家伙一头半长的棕发，有点干枯打卷，全身穿着密不透风的黑皮衣，脸上带了个塑料的还是什么材质的口罩，挡了大半张脸，还有他的左手，确切说是左臂，像个金属假肢，“那是什么？他是个残疾人？”Steve指着画面里的金属问。  
“Stark分析是一种可以探测、感应金属物质、电子脉冲物质，反正就是一大堆防盗系统的手套，他只要摸一下保险柜的装置，那个手套就可以干扰里面的电子设置系统，破解起来简直就像小孩开锁，易如反掌。”  
“挺厉害的。”Steve由衷的表示敬佩，他对这些高科技一向没什么研究，眼下的美国，犯罪高发人群就是这些高材生，他有时挺纳闷的，这些人放着高等就业不做，为什么一定要干点社会所不容的事，肯定是英雄电影看多了。  
“Stark也是这么说，还让我们抓到人的第一时间就带给他认识一下，那家伙看到这种科技罪犯可比什么都兴奋！”  
“他的确如此，不过这些照片有和没有区别也不大，这家伙根本看不出五官。”Steve又对着打印照片努力辨别了一会，“有一张拍到了眼睛。”Clint说。  
“在哪？”  
“被Nat带去鉴定科了，说可以识别眼膜信息。”  
“好，我先回局里找信息科查一下附近五个街区的监控，你们收尾，另外别让Stark出去乱说，这案子至今保密！”  
“我明白，局里见队长。”  
离开Stark的房子，Steve心里那种慌乱更加明显了，他掏出手机拨打了Bucky的电话，在又一阵失落快要袭来时对方的声音终于传进了耳朵，“嗨甜心，这么晚了你才回来吗？”  
“谢天谢地Bucky，你可算接电话了！”  
“发生什么事了？”电话那头的人听起来一头雾水，而且有衣料摩擦的声音。  
“你在洗澡吗？”  
“耳朵真尖~是啊，刚从浴室出来，今天一个同事辞职，大家出去喝了几杯，我给你打过电话，但是没接通，我以为你在出任务就没打扰你，到底发生什么事了亲爱的？”  
“没事，我只想告诉你我今晚通宵，回不去了。”  
“天啊！就没人能给美国队长颁发个什么奖章吗？他整天为了国家和人民的安宁甚至放弃了和他男朋友的亲热时间！我要去投诉！这是不人道的！”  
Steve听着这些属于Bucky式的抱怨，嘴角终于露出了一点微笑，“好的Barnes先生，您还有其他投诉要我代为受理吗？”  
“没有了Rogers警官，现在赶紧挪动你的屁股去忙吧，记得早点回来给我一个早安吻，不过别太早啊！我可起不来。”瞧这话说的多气人，Steve翻了个白眼挂断了电话，但他知道无论多么任性的要求，只要是Bucky提出来的，他总是觉得可爱，那家伙就像个没长大的小男孩。  
经过一晚上忙碌，Natasha带着鉴定结果出现了，“蓝灰色眼睛，不带放射性瞳孔变异杂色，这种太常见了，几乎满大街都是。”她气呼呼的将一张已经通过高精去噪打印后的照片扔到Steve面前，几乎是四目相对的第一秒，Steve就认出了这双眼睛，这一点都不常见，他太熟悉那些眼角里隐藏的细小纹路了，它微笑时的样子，闭起来时的样子，惊讶时的样子，以及他总是喜欢在这双眼睛充满雾气时用一个吻来堵住眼睛主人那柔软的嘴唇，夺走他所有激烈的喘息和呻/吟。  
“信息科那边呢？”用力咽下嗓子里的硬块，他十指交握放在眉心将声音压到最平静，他不敢多看一眼面前的“证据”，因为此刻那双眼睛是如此的陌生又冷酷，像一个毫无人情的战士，他又想起了昨晚Bucky在电话里撒娇的声音，那时他正在干嘛？一边脱掉他的金属手套一边对他撒谎吗？还是在嘲笑他的天真与好骗。  
“队长？Steve！”  
“什么？”  
Natasha欲言又止的看着他，最后耐心的重复了一遍刚刚的话，“信息科的人说这家伙消失在Stark家对面的商厦，他当时走了消防通道，朝上走的，所以监控画面很快就拍不到他了，再离开肯定已经不是那身打扮了，我已经叫人去查那个大厦昨晚的所有监控了，如果有什么发现他们会通知我。”  
“很好…你做的…很好Nat。”  
“别怪我多嘴队长，你是不是连续工作太累了？我建议你还是回去先休息会，Clint那边也差不多收队了，那些设备由Stark亲自分析应该速度不会慢，而且Sam也快到了。”Steve点了点头，其实他一点也不累，整个晚上他都在通宵看报告和分析那家伙的作案规律，直到Natasha送来新的证据之前，他都还是那个警局里破案率最高的“美国队长”。  
“谢谢你Nat，你和Clint昨晚也辛苦了，待会换班时交代一下就去休息吧，我回去换身衣服，通知所有人明早9点开会。”  
交代完所有工作，Steve拖着浑浑噩噩的大脑离开了他的警长办公桌，Natasha想叫住提醒他那张照片还没收起来时，Steve已经离开了，女人撇了撇嘴终于开始仔细打量画面里的眼睛，她觉得Steve就是看了照片才开始反常的，但她又不觉得这双眼睛有什么特殊，女警官不理解的耸了耸肩将照片收进证物袋，替她的同事关好门。

回到他们的公寓，Steve并没有马上敲响Bucky的门去质问他，因为现在才8点07分，通常这个时间他男朋友还在被子里睡成一团，他想起Bucky睡觉的姿势，忍不住露出一抹苦笑，起初那家伙很爱挤人，但等他真的换到另一边时他又会挤回来，说来说去还是喜欢挨着他，几次过来Steve就通过观察粘人的猫咪了解了Bucky的目的，然后在留宿的夜晚里主动伸出手臂将人裹紧，Bucky便整晚都睡的十分安稳，因为他的目的达到了。  
他站在那，脑海中反复出现的都是这些美好的过往，反而没有一点痛恨的情绪，他只想知道为什么以及…为什么？  
Steve在那站了十几分钟，本来已经打算先回去换件衣服，结果刚要转身就听到门锁传来的响动声，Bucky穿着松松垮垮的棉质睡衣站在门口，眼睛还没睁开，一点也看不出那张照片里的特征，有一瞬间Steve对自己产生质疑了，也许那双眼睛真的太平常了，满大街都是呢？  
他犹豫着该怎么和Bucky打招呼，他们从没这么尴尬的隔着公寓走廊相对无言，即便是Bucky刚搬来的那几天，Steve也会友好的和他问候。  
可能是他们沉默的时间的确有点久了，Bucky终于强迫自己睁开眼睛去打量他男朋友，而Steve此时也正在严肃的看着他，“你这是打算一大早来跟我说分手吗？”他挑了挑眉，让出身边的位置，Steve叹了口气走过去将他揽进怀里，顺便关上了门，“我没想到你会起那么早。”  
“我昨晚睡的不算太晚，可能是喝了酒的关系，再加上你说要忙个通宵我有点担心，出什么事了吗？你看起来像被人狠狠的虐了一遍。”他捏了捏他男朋友僵硬的脖颈，被对方拉进怀里一起坐到了沙发上，“那家伙被我们抓到把柄了。”Steve故作轻松的透露着昨晚的细节，手指爬上Bucky的眼睛，顺着那些细纹一直摸到他的额头，他小心翼翼的观察着对方的反应，心里都是紧张和期待。  
“哪个家伙？”Bucky被他摸的又闭上了眼，可能还没有睡醒，声音都是软绵绵的，Steve真担心他一松手这小子就会栽进他怀里继续打呼。  
“就是你觉得很酷的那个高科技大盗。”  
“啊~是罗宾汉先生。”Bucky的声音听不出任何异样，他甚至还笑了，嘴角往两边拉起，露出一个讨吻的姿态，Steve顺势吻了他一下，很轻，像对待一个婴儿那样，“就是他，他昨晚没得手，而我们拍到了他的样子。”  
Bucky沉默了起来，Steve局促的像第一次审讯犯人，他屏住呼吸紧紧的盯着Bucky的微表情，生怕自己错过什么至关重要的线索，但几十秒过去了，对方依然闭着眼睛没说话，就在他快要失去耐心时，听到一声几不可闻的呼噜声，Steve瞬间倒在了沙发靠背上，他甚至想嘲笑此刻的自己，Bucky被他的动作晃醒，抱歉的看了他一眼，终于还是没忍住倒在他胸膛上继续补眠了。  
Steve就这样错过了盘问的最好时机，他深谙罪犯的心理周期，在案发后的12个小时之内是他们意志力最薄弱的时刻，他们会紧张不安，慌乱的情绪最容易产生漏洞，而现在他面对的是Bucky，是声称担心了他一晚上没有睡好的他可爱的男朋友，在他掌握的证据还不够拿来指控之前，他该如何开口审问对方？  
那天早上的事他们都没再提起，Steve就那样抱着Bucky一直到他的闹表在9点钟的时候响起，后来他自己也睡着了，当对方再次变得清醒时，Steve得到了一个热情的叫醒服务，Bucky的嘴唇在他的身下反复流连，好像为了帮他驱散疲惫，事后他揉了揉对方松软的短发，想起了那个罗宾汉是中长发，刚准备为这细微的不同欢呼，又记起了Natasha那千变万化的假发，于是再次变得失落。  
“你好像一点也不开心，我以为抓到罗宾汉会让你轻松些？”Bucky从地上爬起来擦了擦嘴角，Steve观察到他眼中毫无变化的情绪，有一瞬间真的打算说服自己那都是狗屁的胡思乱想，但他还是本能的遵照了自己的内心，“其实我们还没有抓到他，那家伙跑了，我们只是拍到了他的样子，他穿着一身夸张的黑色作战服，带着面罩，只能看到眼睛，不过感谢现在的高科技，鉴定科有自己的办法，可以通过软件还原那个面具下的五官，只是时间早晚问题，所以我才能回来换身衣服，顺便透口气。”  
Bucky认真的听着，还时不时点头附和，“那还是有进展的不是吗？我猜你这是由于期待引起的焦虑，别想那些了年轻人，我得收拾一下去上班了，你最好也赶紧回去睡一觉，我可不想再回来发现你已经和我的沙发融为一体了，那情景想想还挺恐怖的！”他做了个惊恐的鬼脸，Steve忍俊不禁，起身拍了拍他的屁股离开了房子。

时间在关门声响起的同时仿佛静止了，Bucky的表情变的冷漠又惊慌，他不知道Steve所说的那个黑科技到底是否存在，但昨晚Stark的确攻破了他的系统，无数个摄像头将他拍的像个镁光灯底下的模特，他懊恼的骂了句脏话，从床底下的抽屉中取出另一只电话，“给我接通Fury。”  
电话在几秒钟后响起另一个声音，“我已经知道你暴露身份的事了，但我不明白是什么让你觉得Stark那可能有我们需要的东西，你没有按照我的指示就贸然行动，现在知道怕了？”  
“如果你只是想奚落我一番那我劝你还是别浪费时间了，因为所有已知线索都指明Stark的老爹曾经见过能量源，甚至这东西一直被他用来私自开发武器，而我现在只是来通知你，我要潜入纽约警察署鉴定科，希望得到局里的配合。”  
“你是不是疯了？！”  
“总比等着Steve来给我下逮捕令要好。”  
“我会想办法帮你销毁系统里的证据，你现在只需要等我的命令，不要再轻举妄动！”  
“你知道我不会乖乖坐在家里看电影吃薯片的。”  
“听着冬兵，我不管你曾经的任务完成的有多么完美，失败就是失败，你想逞能不要拉上整个神盾局，我不会承认你是隶属政府的特工！”  
“你从来也没承认过，”Bucky对着电话翻了个白眼，“今晚警局见？”  
没心情再听老头子的说教，挂断电话他开始打开电脑，这个Stark果然有两下子，居然轻轻松松就破坏了他的程序，还有他那个防盗系统，害得他想带走仪器却发现那小玩意好像被强力磁铁吸住了一样根本拔不下来，Bucky愤恨的咬了咬牙在电脑里输入了一大串代码，几秒钟后纽约警察署的系统被侵入，简单的像在玩贪食蛇，“是时候让他们升升级了，这也太容易了吧。”  
Bucky在无数份犯罪资料里查找着他自己的名字，除了Steve先前提到的那张已经被提高清晰度的眼部扫描，他并没有发现其他正在破解的五官恢复记录，难道还没开始？第一次冬兵有点替对手着急，怪不得Steve天天那么累，好像整个警署就他一个人干活。  
既然他们也没什么上进心，那干脆就别查了，纽约那么多杀人犯还等着他们去抓呢，没理由为了他瞎耽误时间，Bucky调皮的冲那个巨大的警徽吐了吐舌头，溜进厨房找吃的去了，撒谎真累，尤其是对自己的爱人撒谎，还好他定力十足，装着装着就真的睡着了…

晚上9点多，借口还在公司加班的Bucky给Steve打了通电话，“亲爱的我还没搞定，可能要晚点，都怪昨天辞职那家伙走的太匆忙，如果昨天我知道要帮他收拾这烂摊子一定趁多喝两杯时狠狠的踢他屁股一顿！”  
Steve没多说什么，只是嘱咐他注意身体就谎称自己已经准备睡了，Bucky不疑有他的结束了通话，要说怀疑，他从没对Steve产生过防备，他知道自己因此破坏了多少原则，但那句话怎么说的，“总有一个人会让你放弃原则和尊严，甚至生命。”  
当时他这么跟Fury回话的时候，对方差点一枪崩了他，不过他保证不会被对方发现自己的身份，更不会拖局里的后腿，一旦东窗事发，他就承认自己真的是个大盗，然后吃一辈子牢饭，反正Steve会去给他送饭，Fury翻了个白眼没理他这个恋爱中的白痴。  
深夜的警局并不像其他地方那么寂静，这里永远24小时灯火通明，不过鉴定科这类会缩减用工，只有一个人执勤，负责紧急突发案件，Bucky只需等待时机，趁对方去洗手间的工夫让他在那好好的睡上一觉，第二天他就又是那个在IT行业工作的Bucky.Barnes了！  
终于在接近2点的时候，那个看了一晚上白痴连续剧的女人起身离开了，Bucky都快哭了，要不是看对方是个女人，他早就潜进去给她一针麻醉吃了，不过他是个绅士，一向尊重女性，所以只在对方转身时给了她一个芬芳的拥抱，现在这女人已经晕倒在他怀里，他将人拖到角落，迅速打开电脑开始清除终端里所有通过监控扫描到的他的影象，他知道警察那套程序，Stark必须上交这些证据，所以他们不会像勒索犯那样拷贝无数份来找他要钱。  
最后一张扫描图也被删掉后，Bucky重重的叹了口气退出程序，他转了转僵硬的脖子刚准备离开，房间内所有的屏幕突然都再次亮起，全是他戴着口罩只露了一双眼睛的照片，一瞬间他知道自己中计了，金属手指本能的摸向了腰里枪，“真的是你。”Steve的声音隔着一道门从外面传来，很轻，更像是一个叹息，Bucky松开了手指，那双令他男朋友十分熟悉的蓝眼睛直直的看向他所站的方位。  
“Buck。”Steve打破一室黑暗从外面走了进来，走廊上的白炽灯有点照眼。  
“根本没有什么最新的鉴定技术，你一早就猜到是我了对吗？”Bucky的声音失去了往日柔和慵懒的卷翘，取而代之的是一股职业化的冰冷与疏远，Steve站在原地没有接近他，他们隔着几台设备相互打量着对方，直到Bucky摘下他那滑稽的口罩。  
Steve的最后一丝幻想也破灭了，他面无表情的盯着他男朋友的脸，又看了看那头及肩的长发，“那是什么？一顶假发？”  
Bucky侧过头看了一下自己干枯的发丝，随意的点了点头，“职业需要。”  
“现在的IT公司要求的可真多。”  
Bucky嗤笑了一声，“当然没有什么IT公司，不过你也可以这么理解。”他说着将那面罩随便扔在了哪张桌子上，然后绕着一个显微镜走了半圈来到Steve面前两步远的位置停下，“你要抓我坐牢吗？”  
“那得看你是否有罪。”  
“你已经捉到我了。”  
“我有吗？”Steve的目光从他身上扫过，Bucky现在依然没被擒住就是最好的说明，“你不打算抓我？”  
“不，我只是不打算抓Bucky.Barnes，你是谁？”  
“我就是Bucky.Barnes。”  
“你不是。”  
Bucky很清楚的知道对方在暗示什么，但他不能回答，“我很抱歉Steve，为所有事，如果你要抓我我不会反抗，但我什么都不会告诉你。”  
“看来你不是一个人，你在为其他人工作？”  
“我说了我什么都不会回答你。”Bucky的目光又变回了疏远的冷漠，他们隔着一米多的距离相互看着彼此，Steve的表情简直能让人心碎，可Bucky依然不为所动的注视着他，重复着自己唯一可以回答的内容，“我很抱歉Steve。”  
Steve报以理解的点了点头，他似乎也明白了Bucky坚持不愿透露实情的顾虑，那不光是为了保护他自己的身份，还有保护Steve，他不希望将Steve牵扯进整件事中。  
调整了一下自己的情绪，Steve似乎正在做一个非常艰难的抉择，直到他再次抬头看向Bucky，表情已经变回了Rogers警长，“我还有最后一个问题，”他稍稍停顿了一下，Bucky点了点头，“你接近我的目的...是为了方便工作吗？”  
Bucky差点就动摇了，他很想走过去给他男朋友一个拥抱或者亲吻，然后说去他的恐怖组织阴谋论我只想和这个男人立刻回家，但是他不能，他咬了下嘴唇，用力吞下口中的苦涩，然后默认了答案，“一开始是，后来...当然说这些已经晚了，我的确是为了掩饰身份故意搬到了你的隔壁，还有比这更好的不在场证明吗？”  
Steve笑了，他破获过那么多设计巧妙、精彩绝伦的案件，当他拆穿罪犯完美的不在场证明时，也看尽了那些家伙崩溃或者绝望的脸，但如今面对Bucky，他恐怕是第一次比罪犯还要难过，但他也很感谢对方没有欺骗他，再一次的，可这又能说明什么呢？说到底他还是被利用了，成为了整件事中的一个重要人证，“这么说你承认了自己的犯罪事实？包括盗窃、非法入侵私人领地、破坏司法证物等多项罪名。”  
“我说了如果你要抓我，我不会反抗。”  
“为什么？如果单打独斗我也许根本不是你的对手。”Steve冲着那只铁臂扬了下头。  
“或许你说的都对…”Bucky也低下头看了看他的金属手套，如果他现在朝Steve来上一拳，说不定真的可以逃走，“但这世界上永远不存在完美，我们总会遇上些意外，比如一个盗贼从没想过他会爱上一个警察，”他几不可闻的嘲笑了自己一下，然后平静的将双手伸到Steve面前，“你会去看我吗？我是说等我进了监狱什么的。”  
Steve还是站在原地，像尊完美的雕塑，他清楚的感受到了自己眼眶中正在逐渐发热的温度，然后在那些陌生的液体涌现之前走过去握住了Bucky冰凉的手指，感受那些灵活的机械组件与他十指交握。  
Bucky闭上了眼睛，因为Steve的吻非常轻柔，就像那晚的玫瑰花香，混合着淡淡的药水味道，透过夜风闯进了他的心里，让他完全忽略了手腕上传来的手铐闭合声。  
“狱警可能会烦我。”  
“那你就调去执勤，说不定我们还可以在接待室里做点什么。”  
“你是在教我滥用职权吗？”  
“谁让我是个罪犯呢，我擅长这个。”  
“是啊，你擅长的可不止这些。”  
“你好像很了解我？”  
“因为我是你的男朋友。”  
Bucky开始后悔了，他不应该和Fury做什么见鬼的承诺，他应该求助，他不想坐牢，不想离开Steve哪怕一分钟，而此时那个被他们遗忘在角落的女警官已经有苏醒的征兆了，他知道他们必须得离开了，他朝Steve点了点头，对方来到他身后按住了他的胳膊，“我还是希望你能明白，我必须要这么做Bucky，我是一个警察。”  
“我又不是第一天知道你有多顽固。”

打开那扇门，走廊的灯光显得有些过于明亮，Steve压着Bucky通过那条安静的通道，直到安全门外站着比他高出至少两个等级的中年男人，“Steve.Rogers探长，很感谢你的尽忠职守，但我很抱歉没有及时通报这次任务的合作关系，鉴于某些保密措施，你现在可以带着Barnes特工来我办公室了，我会为你解释清楚。”  
“Barnes特工？”Steve惊讶的重复了一遍，Bucky却暗自松了口气，还算Fury有良心。  
“到我办公室再说。”  
他们乘电梯来到了更高的楼层，一路上Steve都用一种谴责的目光盯着身边的Bucky，对方心虚的低着头歪在电梯隔板上不去看他的男朋友，他可太了解Steve固执起来的样子了。  
一个穿的像黑超特警的黑人男子在警司办公室里等着他们，Bucky抱歉的朝对方耸了耸肩，男人没搭理他，径自走过去和警司还有Steve握了握手，“国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局局长，Nick.Fury，很抱歉在这种情况下见面Rogers探长，我想这是个误会，”他指了指Bucky的手铐，“冬兵是我们的一名特工，为了配合...”  
“冬什么？”  
“Winter soldier，一个代号，你可以将它理解成007。”  
“好吧，请继续。”Steve没好气的说，Fury看了冬兵一眼，并不打算替他解开手铐，就让这小子先这么呆会吧，算是惩罚他的任性。  
“之前几次失窃并不是偶然，当然我不能和你解释具体内容，不过请你相信，我们的行动全部出自政府授意。”  
“包括去偷Stark？”  
“Tony.Stark或许只是你的同事，但他父亲不是，不过我还是不能和你解释具体内容，请你理解，现在我要收回冬兵，所以你不能将他送上法庭了。”  
“收回是什么意思？”Steve立刻警觉的将Bucky护在身后，并刻意忽视了一旁警司吃惊的目光。  
“就是将他带走。”  
“之后呢？”  
“你无权过问。”  
“如果我们是合法的伴侣关系呢？”  
“什么？！”不知道是谁问了这么一句，Steve转身看向Bucky，“难道你真要我每天都去和狱警解释我们只是好朋友吗？！”  
“Will…我只是…没想到你会…”  
“会这时候求婚？好吧我承认是仓促了些，而且我们认识的也不算久，但我并不是一时冲动，从Sam那次问我为什么我们不住在一起时我就很认真的思考过这个问题，如果你想要私人空间我们可以稍后租个大一点的公寓，那样你就可以有自己的工作间…”  
“Steve！”Bucky真的很想听他说完，但眼下的情况让他不得不打断男友的美好憧憬，“其实我想说的是，我没想到你会当着我们的上司…”他尴尬的指了指身后的两个中年男子，其中一个已经完全目瞪口呆。  
“噢~看来现在连见证人都有了，这还真是省去了婚礼上一些不必要的尴尬，你同意吗卡波特先生？”可怜的警司只好一边惊恐的消化着全美最优秀的警长向他出柜的事实，一边呆愣的点了点头。  
“你呢Mr.Fury？”Steve又问向黑人男子，其实他挺想有意见的，但冬兵表现的恨不得立刻Say I DO，他只能黑着一张脸愤怒的瞪着自己的特工。  
“不说话那就是没有了，现在我有权知道你要把我的未婚夫带去哪里！”  
Fury终于没忍住翻了个白眼，就好像他是什么黑手党犯罪机构似的，“回局里备案，同时放弃这次行动，开会讨论其他获取情报的可能性，这么回答你满意了Barnes先生？”  
“满意了。”尤其是“Barnes先生”这个称呼让他更加满意。  
“但他的身份依然是个秘密，你需要遵守全部保密条约，不然就算你们是父子关系，我也依然有办法让他从你面前消失，懂吗？”Fury又强调了一遍，Steve很想借机要求以后的任务尽可能不涉及Bucky的生命危险，但又想到自己还不是一样成天跟罪犯周旋，于是他选择了尊重对方的职业性质。  
“现在我可以带他回去了吗？”  
“明早你就会送他回来的对吗？”  
“哦上帝啊！他只是回去备案一下这次行动的手续，顺便交份报告，我们那不会有什么洗脑、虐待的玩意Rogers先生，你的担忧对我来说十分不尊重！”  
“呃...抱歉先生，我只是...”Steve突然意识到了尴尬，为了确保Bucky的人身安全，他刚刚一直都表现的很不专业。  
“没什么，我知道你的优秀事迹，也很敬佩，希望我们还有机会见面，当然最好不是因为工作。”黑人局长挥了挥手，准备带着冬兵就此离开了，他又不是真的来当什么见证人的。  
Bucky走到Steve面前和他交换了一个简单的亲吻，答应他明早一定回去，这才让Steve松了口气，他目送着两人离开，还没来得及和自己那惊呆的上司寒暄，就被电话铃再次打断。  
“队长，那家伙出现了！”是Natasha，她不会刚巧在电梯里碰见了Bucky吧？  
“什么？”  
“鉴定科打来电话说那家伙迷晕了她并将电脑里所有的数据都抹掉了，你也知道Stark那没有备份，而且他还将那个面具留在了桌子上，我认为这完全是在挑衅我们！我马上就赶到局里，一会见！”  
“Nat…”Steve还没来及说什么女警官就挂掉了电话，听声音正在赶来的路上，他看了眼旁边的警司，对方的意思是随便搪塞过去，反正死无对证就当那是个厉害的罗宾汉好了，美国队长还是头一回这么积极的配合了官方的说法。

盗窃案最终就这样不了了之了，但Natasha每次提到这事还总是一阵窝火，Steve也只好赔着笑承认是自己无能，后来Bucky知道了总会狠狠的安慰他男朋友一番，用那些他掌握的“犯罪手段”。  
现在他们终于同居了，两人一起生活的第一天Steve就通过威逼利诱让Bucky签署了不平等诚实条约，条约中写道：非工作原因不得对伴侣撒谎，情节构成欺骗或欺诈等严重伤害的，予以禁欲处罚。  
落款处Bucky签上了他的真名：James.Buchanan.Barnes，这让Steve又着实的生了几天闷气。

 

end


End file.
